memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Kid Flash suit
For the suit that Wally used in the Flashpoint timeline, see The Flash suit (Flashpoint). The Kid Flash suit 'is a protective suit given to Wally West as a Christmas present from the rest of Team Flash, signifying his official joining of their ranks as "Kid Flash". Overview Similar to the Flash suit in the Flashpoint timeline and the Reverse-Flash suit, the top half of the suit is completely yellow with red gloves and red lines on the shoulder areas, while the bottom of the suit is also completely red. Like other Speedster suits, there is a lightning emblem in the center of the chest, similar to Jay Garrick's suit, which has only has two bolts instead of three. To hide his identity, Wally wears a mask that covers almost his entire head, but it leaves his eyes, mouth, and hair exposed. There are also two red lines on each side of the mask that are directly above the com links, which unlike other speedster suits aren't in the shape of lightning bolts and instead similar to the wings seen on the Flash of Earth Three's helmet. The Kid Flash suit presumably incorporates many of the same features found in most speedsters' uniforms, such as being highly resistant to temperature extremes, friction, kinetic impact, as well as having communication devices built into the suit in order for Wally to stay in contact with the team at all times. Cisco likely also installed therma-threading into it in order to protect Wally from the standard speedster weakness to extreme cold, just as he did with Barry Allen's suits. History Upon regaining his powers via the Philosopher's Stone, Wally began training in the use of his powers, much to the chagrin of his father and sister. After saving Barry's life from the apparent speed god Savitar, Cisco Ramon presumably created the suit in the current timeline just as he did in Flashpoint, and was Wally's Christmas present from the team, showing his father's resignation and approval of his ambitions to use his rapidly developing powers to serve the people, proving himself every bit his father's son. He began using the suit as Kid Flash going out as The Flash of Earth One's partner and apprentice. The suit was destroyed when Wally was pulled into the Speed Force after falling for a trap set by Savitar, leaving only the chest piece of the suit. It is unknown what happened to the chest piece of the suit afterwards. Second suit Sometime after escaping the Speed Force, another suit was made for Wally, being a complete duplicate of the original but it can be presumed that more upgrades were made with it. Functions *'Identity concealment: Wally wore a mask similar to Barry Allen's Flash suit to hide his identity from his enemies. Unlike Barry's mask, the mask only covers Wally's face and back of his head, leaving his hair uncovered. Like most other speedsters suits excluding Edward Clariss, Jesse Quick, and Hunter Zolomon's suits, it folded back like a hood. *'Force resistance:' Like other speedsters' suits, Wally's suit is designed to be resistant to extreme physical forces and protect the wearer from it created by Cisco Ramon. This version of the suit is presumably more protective than the one used in the Flashpoint timeline. Category:Suits